Hedge trimmers which have a blade located at a distance from user, such as for trimming tall hedges or trees, are bulky, have poor weight distribution and are awkward to use. The use of such tools requires excess physical effort by an operator and the operation of such an unwieldy tool can result in erroneous trimming, or poor quality work, being executed on the flora being trimmed. A strong need exists for an improved tool for hedge trimming.